In the prior art there may be found some 1-(dialkylaminoalkyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-benzimidazol-2-ones including 1,3-dihydro-2H-benzimidazol-2-ones having antidepressant and anticonvulsant properties. Among other points of difference the compounds of this invention differ from such known compounds by the nature of the 4-substituted piperidine nucleus.
A number of the aforementioned prior art compounds may be found in the following references:
Int. Pharmacopsychiat. 1968 (1), p. 214; PA1 C.a., 64, 2093b (1966); and PA1 C.a., 72, 111466 (1970).